FROM ANTI ALAY TO 4N4K 4L4Y
by saya nobii
Summary: Yunho sangat anti oleh sesuatu yang berbau alay. Tapi, suatu ketika sang adik, Changmin, mengajaknya untuk menjadi alayers di salah satu acara musik. Apakah yang terjadi pada Yunho? DBSK fic / HoMin (brothership) / ONESHOT


**FROM ANTI ALAY TO 4N4K 4L4Y**

HoMin (brothership) Fanfic Oneshot

by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, **Brothership!HoMin**

Ini adalah cerpen yg pernah kutulis dulu. Dan sekarang aku buat ff dengan cast HoMin. Maaf jika ceritanya maksa ._.

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT!

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

**Enjoy **^^

.

.

.

_MuUpH,, HyUn9.. a9k0h rU L3z.. Td h4p3 a9k0h LoW b4tT.._

_MeB! A9k0h pLg'n4 aG4k mLm,, c0z mO 4dA p3sTa kMb4n9 aP!,, nUy.._

_B!l4n9!N uMm4 yAcH,, HyUn9.. T4t4 bUyBuY.._

__cHaM!i__

.

Perut Yunho mendadak mual. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri setelah membaca pesan singkat dari adik semata wayangnya, Jung Changmin.

Yunho mendengus, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Jemari tangannya bergerak cepat mengetik balasan pesan untuk Changmin.

.

_Oke, tp plg-nya jgn kemlman. Eh, bhs sms-mu alay bgt, Min. Aq pusing bacanya -_-_

.

Yunho menekan tombol 'send' setelah mengetik pesan singkat itu. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering. Pesan balasan dari Changmin.

.

_yUpZz ! sUk4-Suk4 a9k0h dUnd,, hYuN9.._

_NuY kh4N bHz4 sMs k3ReN j4MaN sKr9.. hYuN9 aDj4h y9 bHz4 sMs'n4 kT!n9gaL4n j4MaN.._

.

Yunho meringis. Perutnya benar-benar mual sekarang. Dia melempar asal ponsel miliknya, lalu membenamkan diri di bawah selimut tebal.

"Payah!" dengusnya sebal.

.

.

.

"_Hahaha_..."

Yoochun tertawa nyaring setelah mendengar cerita Yunho. Yunho mendelik kesal dan langsung melempari Yoochun menggunakan kulit kacang yang berserakan di atas meja kantin.

"_Hey_! _Hey_! _Stay cool_, _Bro_!" elak Yoochun.

"_Aish_! Hentikan tawamu itu, Chun. Kau benar-benar membuat telingaku iritasi," gerutu Yunho.

Sahabat dekat Yunho itu kembali tertawa, "_Haha~ _Biasa, Yun. Changmin kan masih ABG, jadi wajar jika dia masih suka mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan teman-temannya."

"Tapi, waktu aku ABG dulu, kelakuanku tidak sampai semengerikan itu."

"_Aish_, dasar payah! Jaman kita dulu kan belum ada sesuatu yang alay ataupun semacamnya itu."

"Ada, kok. Itu yang sering kita oleskan ke atas roti. Ada alay nanas, alay coklat, alay stroberi."

Yoochun berdecak gemas, "Itu selai, _Bro_! Selaaii~ _Yah_! Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi, _huh_?!"

Yunho hanya menyengir tanpa dosa, membuat Yoochun kembali gemas dan ingin sekali rasanya dia menggeplak kepala pemuda berwajah kecil itu.

"_Hah~ _Apanya yang keren dari tulisan itu? Huruf kecil, huruf besar, ada angka-angkanya pula. Bukannya keren, justru membuat pusing siapapun yang membacanya. _Ck_!" gerutu Yunho.

"_Yah_! Itu namanya tren, _Bro_!" celetuk Yoochun.

"Iya, tren. Tren aneh!"

"Bagimu aneh, tapi bagi mereka, itu adalah sebuah tren yang keren. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah tren empat N, empat K, empat L, empat Y."

Alis Yunho berkerut, "Apa itu, Chun?"

"Anak alay, _Bro_!"

"Astaga! Demi apapun, itu sangat alay, _Bro_! _Ckckck_!" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saking herannya, membuat Yoochun terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mempunyai tren baru, Chun," ujar Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Jika mereka adalah anak alay, maka kita adalah empat N, T satu, empat L, empat Y."

Yoochun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memekik kegirangan. "Anti alay!"

"Yoi, _Bro_!"

Dan tanpa dikomando, kedua sahabat itu langsung tertawa sangat keras. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika sekarang mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kantin.

.

.

.

_Klik!_

Yunho mematikan televisi dengan gerutuan yang terus meluncur dari bibir hatinya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia seperti sedang terkena _maag _akut sekarang. Mual dan ingin muntah.

Nyonya Jung yang sedang asyik membuat _Brownies _pun segera menghampiri Yunho yang wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Kau kenapa, Yun? Kenapa televisinya dimatikan? Sebagai kakak yang baik, harusnya kau menonton Changmin yang sedang tampil di acara _TV_," ujar Nyonya Jung seraya menyalakan kembali televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga itu.

"Tapi, Changmin sangat memalukan, _Umma_!" protes Yunho.

"_Huh_? Memalukan bagaimana?"

"_Umma _lihat saja sendiri! Gayanya sangat berlebihan. Itu membuatku pusing dan mual, _Umma_."

Nyonya Jung memperhatikan sejenak putra bungsunya yang berada di barisan paling depan sebuah acara musik terkenal. Changmin sedang bergaya dan menari-nari penuh totalitas mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun.

"_Aish_! Pasti Changmin seperti itu karena disuruh produser acaranya, Yun. Itu namanya antusiasme penonton, supaya acaranya terlihat lebih ramai."

"Tapi, gayanya sangat memalukan, _Umma_."

"_Aish_, sudahlah! Lebih baik Changmin yang seperti itu. Dia hebat, bisa tampil di acara_TV _dan mendapatkan bayaran. Daripada kau, sukanya membolos kuliah, menganggur di rumah, kebanyakan komentar pula! _Ck_!"

Nyonya Jung mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, lalu kembali beranjak menuju dapur. Yunho hanya bisa terbengong melihat kelakuan sang ibu. Tak lama kemudian, teriakan Nyonya Jung dari dapur membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Tidak ada komentar-komentar lagi, Yun. Dan jika kau masih melakukannya, jatah kue _Brownies_mu akan _Umma _berikan pada Changmin."

Yunho tercekat, lalu segera berlari menuju dapur.

"_Yah_! Jangan, dong, _Umma_! Kita damai saja, oke? _Brownies _buatan _Umma _kan tiada duanya."

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Yunho bersantai di ruang keluarga. Dia kembali menyalakan televisi, namun kali ini ingin menonton siaran berita.

_Ceklek~_

"Aku pulang!" Sebuah suara tenor menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho.

"Sudah pulang, Min?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Acaranya sudah selesai. Eh, tadi _Hyung _menontonku? Bagaimana? Aku keren, kan?!"

Yunho bergidik, "Ya, ya, aku sempat menontonmu tadi. Tapi, hanya sebentar, karena gayamu sungguh membuatku mual, Min."

"_Yah_! Aku kan hanya menuruti perintah sang produser acara, _Hyung_," bela Changmin.

"Lagipula, kau mau-mau saja disuruh seperti itu."

"Yang terpenting kan aku dapat bayaran, _Hyung_. Dengan begini, aku bisa membeli makanan apapun yang aku inginkan. _Hihi_!"

"_Ck_, kau ini! Pulang sekolah cepat, bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah. Eh, justru melarikan diri untuk mengikuti acara yang tidak penting itu."

Changmin berdecak, "Daripada langsung pulang dan dipaksa _umma _untuk membantunya memasak, lebih baik aku ikut meramaikan acara tadi, Hyung. Bisa tampil di _TV _dan mendapatkan uang. Itu keuntungan ganda, _Hyung_."

"Lebih baik membantu _umma _memasak daripada mengikuti acara alay itu," cibir Yunho.

"_Yah_! Terserah aku, dong, _Hyung_! Bilang saja jika sebenarnya _Hyung _iri padaku, kan? Iya, kan?!"

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu? _Aish_!"

"_Ck_! Bilang saja yang sebenarnya. Dasar Yunho _Hyung _belagu!"

Nyonya Jung yang sedang asyik membuat es batu merasa terganggu oleh suara keributan dari kedua buah tangan, eh, buah hatinya itu.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Nyonya Jung yang menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin.

"Yunho _Hyung _yang memulai lebih dulu, _Umma_. Padahal aku tidak berbuat salah apapun padanya," adu Changmin yang langsung dibalas pelototan oleh sang kakak.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang, Min? Mengapa tidak langsung menyapa _Umma_?"

"Tanya saja pada si wajah kecil itu! Baru saja aku datang, Yunho _Hyung _sudah langsung mengajakku ribut, _Umma_. Ini menyebalkan!"

Yunho kembali melotot dan memberikan _death glare_-nya kepada Changmin, namun kali ini sang ibu memergoki aksinya.

"Yunho, kau apakan adikmu, _huh_? Harusnya kau menyambut kedatangan Changmin, bukannya membuat keributan di siang bolong begini."

"Iya, _Umma_. Sepertinya Yunho _Hyung _selalu mencari-cari masalah denganku, padahal aku kan tidak mempunyai salah apapun padanya," timpal Changmin memanas-manasi.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ibu dan adiknya sama saja kelakuannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah kue hari ini, Yun. Jatah kuemu akan _Umma _berikan pada Changmin," ujar Nyonya Jung tegas.

"_Yah~ _Jangan, dong, _Umma_! Aku kan ingin sekali menikmati _Brownies _lezat buatan _Umma_." Yunho memelas, membuat Changmin terkikik geli.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah menjadi keputusan _Umma_. Lain kali, jangan pernah menjahati Changmin lagi. Changmin, ayo kita ke dapur dan menikmati _Brownies_!" titah Nyonya Jung.

Wanita cantik itu beranjak menuju dapur, membuat Yunho memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sebelum mengikuti langkah sang ibu, Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik tajam di telinga Yunho.

"Rasakan, _Hyung_! Jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam pada putra kesayangan_umma _ini, atau kau akan mendapatkan balasannya. Kalau begitu, aku ingin menikmati kue _Brownies _lezat dulu. _Bye_-_bye_, _Hyung_ku tersayang!"

Yunho berdecih dan mendelik kesal ke arah Changmin. "Awas kau, Jung Changmin!"

.

.

.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_! Sekali ini saja, _please_!" Changmin terus merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho. Pemuda tampan itu hanya memandang sebal tingkah kekanakkan Changmin.

"Turuti saja permintaan Changmin, Yun. Adikmu kan sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" timpal Nyonya Jung.

_'Aku tidak pernah merasa kasihan pada tiang listrik ini,' _batin Yunho menggerutu.

Besok adalah hari Minggu. Changmin dan teman-temannya akan kembali menjadi 'first row alay' di salah satu acara musik yang tengah naik daun tersebut.

Mendadak, salah satu teman Changmin yang bernama Junsu, tidak bisa mengikuti acara karena tiba-tiba saja ayahnya terkena serangan udara, eh, serangan jantung.

Junsu harus menemani sang ayah di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu, Changmin meminta Yunho untuk menggantikan Junsu. Tapi, tentu saja Yunho langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau ajak saja temanmu yang lain. _Aish_!" gerutu Yunho sebal.

"Ini sangat darurat, _Hyung_! Mereka sudah mempunyai acara sendiri besok. Hanya _Hyung_

yang jadwalnya _free_. Daripada diam menggalau di rumah, lebih baik _Hyung _ikut bersamaku saja," jawab Changmin.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, Yun! Besok _Umma _akan memasakkan makanan spesial untuk kalian. Ada Sup Ayam Jago, Tumis Kimchi Lada Hitam, Jus Stroberi tanpa gula dan kue _Brownies _kukus tabur _meises_ warna-warni. Bagaimana?" tawar Nyonya Jung.

"_Aish_! Mengapa _Umma _mengancamku dengan semua makanan kesukaanku? Ini membuatku bimbang."

Changmin menambahkan, "Aku juga akan memberimu bonus, _Hyung_. Akan kuatur acara kencan _Hyung _bersama dengan Joongie. Seminggu penuh! Tenang saja, semua biayanya biar aku juga yang atur. Bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

Yunho menelan ludah. Dia semakin bimbang sekarang.

Joongie atau Kim Jaejoong adalah teman sekelas Changmin. Yunho sudah lama menyukai pemuda cantik yang baru beranjak dewasa itu. Namun, Yunho tidak mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong karena memang Jaejoong adalah tipikal yang pemalu.

"_Ck_! Dasar Minalay! Kau berani mengancamku, _huh_?"

"Minalay?" bingung Nyonya Jung.

"Changmin alay!" sahut Yunho malas, membuat Nyonya Jung membulatkan bibirnya seketika.

Dering lagu Mirotic milik _Boyband _TVXQ mengalun dari ponsel milik Changmin. Changmin beranjak meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya untun menerima panggilan itu. Sok penting.

_'Syukurlah~ Ringtone ponselnya bukan lagu-lagu alay yang sedang hits saat ini,' _batin Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Telepon dari siapa, Min?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Dari Sooman _Hyung_, _Umma_. Dia koordinator acara kita. Oh, ya, _Hyung_. Tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada Sooman _Hyung _jika kau yang akan menggantikan Junsu, dan dia sudah menyetujuinya. Pokoknya besok kita harus datang tepat waktu, _Hyung_," celoteh Changmin panjang lebar.

"_Yah_! Jangan bertindak seenaknya! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa. _Aish_!"

"Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur mengonfirmasinya, _Hyung_. Sudahlah, _Hyung _terima saja. Bonus besar sudah menanti di depan mata!"

Yunho serasa terkena serangan asma mendadak. Dia membayangkan jika dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak alay dan berbaur bersama _alayers _lainnya.

Oh, apa kata dunia?

.

.

.

"_Huahahahaha~~_"

Yoochun tertawa tanpa henti, membuat Yunho semakin kesal.

"Hobimu tertawa terus, Chun. _Aish_! Bagaimana ini?" bingung Yunho.

"_Haha~ _Hidupmu sungguh merana, Yun. Terima saja takdirmu, Nak! _Haha_!"

"Sial!" umpat Yunho.

"_Haha~ _Laksanakan saja tugas muliamu itu, _Bro_. Jangan lupa, bonus besar sudah menanti di depan mata."

"Tugas mulia, jidatmu! Bonusnya memang menggiurkan, sih. Tapi, jika itu bisa merusak imejku... Oh, _No_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Bro_. Inilah yang disebut perjuangan," ujar Yoochun sok bijak.

"Tapi, kenapa harus besok hari Minggu, sih? Pasti banyak orang yang menonton acara itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini?! _Hiks_!"

"Ditaruh ditempatnya, dong, _Bro_!"

"Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk memakai masker dan kacamata hitam saat _perform _nanti. Tapi, panitia acaranya melarang. Pokoknya wajahku harus seratus persen terlihat jelas tanpa halangan. Mati aku!" Yunho menepuk dahi Yoochun, eh, dahinya sendiri.

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho, "Semangat, ya, _Bro_! Kau pasti bisa! Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu kali ini."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya, Chun?"

"Aku akan membeli banyak pulsa. Lalu, aku akan mengirim pesan ke seluruh mahasiswa di kampus ini supaya mereka tidak lupa untuk menonton aksimu esok hari. Keren, kan?!"

Tas Yunho yang berisi sebuah kamus tebal dan sepasang sepatu basket mendarat tepat di dahi lebar sahabatnya itu. Pekikan teraniaya terlontar dari bibir tebal Yoochun.

Sementara itu, Yunho hanya memandang sinis ke arah Yoochun, mirip seperti tatapan tokoh antagonis di sinetron-sinetron _stripping _Indonesia.

.

.

.

Kali ini acara musik itu diadakan di luar ruangan alias _outdoor_. Para _alayers _(termasuk Yunho didalamnya) sedang melakukan latihan gerakan untuk mengiringi beberapa lagu yang akan ditampilkan nanti.

Acara dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi. Para penonton pun sudah ramai memadati halaman sebuah _mall _yang berada di kawasan IyaDong itu.

Yunho sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya. Ekspresinya sangat suram hari ini. Walaupun dia sudah hafal dengan gerakan yang diajarkan, tapi aura kelam masih terus menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik lagi acara akan dimulai.

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

_And_...

.

.

_It's show time!_

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 siang, acara usai. Yunho langsung melesat cepat menuju area parkir agar bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Dia berniat untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di _wastafel _rumahnya saja.

Setelah menerima bayaran, Changmin segera menyusul sang kakak yang berlari bak orang kesetanan. Kali ini dia yang menyetir mobil dan membiarkan Yunho beristirahat selepas mengikuti acara yang membuat kakaknya mual mendadak itu.

"Sudah kubilang, acaranya hanya sebentar. Gampang juga gerakan yang harus _Hyung _ikuti. Dan sekarang, uang sudah di tangan. _Hihi_!" celetuk Changmin.

Yunho mengabaikan celotehan Changmin. Tangannya terulur untuk menghidupkan ponselnya yang sengaja dia matikan sedari pagi.

Astaga!  
Ada 105 pesan singkat dan 55 _missed call _yang mampir ke nomornya.

Yunho semakin merasa mual. Ternyata, semua pesan dan panggilan itu berasal dari teman-teman sekampusnya yang sedang menonton aksinya di acara musik tersebut.

_'Jidat lebar itu benar-benar melakukan rencananya. Awas kau, Park Yoochun!' _batin Yunho geram.

Sebagian besar dari isi pesan itu memang menyindir penampilan Yunho. Tapi, ada juga yang justru memuji, menyemangati, hingga menanak nasi.

Eh, apa hubungannya?!

Yunho segera menyuruh Changmin untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. Secepat kilat dia turun dari mobil dan...

Yunho muntah-muntah di pinggir jalan. Changmin memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak ingin tertular untuk muntah juga. _Eeii_, muntah adalah penyakit yang menular.

Yunho kembali terduduk lesu di atas jok mobil. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya lemas sekali.

Ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Yoochun.

.

_Gayamu keren bingit, Bro! Cucok jd anak alay sejati. Aq mndukungmu!_

_From 4NT1 4L4Y to 4N4K 4L4Y. Keren gila, Mamen! Haha!_

.

Langsung terlintas di pikiran Yunho untuk membalas dendam pada sahabatnya itu. Yunho berniat untuk kembali menganiaya dahi lebar kebanggaan Yoochun.

Belum puas Yunho membayangkan pembalasan dendamnya, ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini dari Jaejoong.

.

_Awawaw~_

_Yunho Hyung gayanya alay bingit ,_  
_Joongie ga mau deket2 Yunho Hyung, ah._

_Takut tertular virus alay-nya. Hihihi~_

.

Dan ternyata, pesan singkat dari Jaejoong itu telah sukses membuat Yunho pingsan tak berkutik!

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Nyahahaha~~ :v

*digebukin*

.

Thank you so much for the review (Give Your Heart A Break):

Vic89 | Selena Jung | salsaaaaaaa | TitaniumSP | bearnya jung | Uknowken | hye jin park | Guest | Youleebitha | ShinJiWoo920202 | littlecupcake noona | nabratz | nanajunsu | septiarahma | bica

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Terima kasih banyan atas review-nya ^^

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya..  
I love you all~ :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
